Godzilla: Pathos - Amateurs
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: (WARNING: Lemon) Taking place during the events of Godzilla: Pathos, this oneshot delves into Zilla Jr and Komodithrax's first intimate experience as young kaiju.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is everyone! Sorry this took a while to make. I've had a whole boatload of problems and stuff going on with my life, so progress was slowed heavily. But I've got it out now, so read no further if you are sensitive to sexual activity. Enjoy the very first lemon brought to you by the GRC community!

That seductive, mischievious look on Komodithrax's face was tantalizing. Her narrowed amber eyes mixed perfectly with that curved smile on her lips. Her tongue briefly slithered out of her mouth teasingly and pointed straight down at the virgin kaiju that gazed lustfully back up at her. And to make it all the more sexy, she was sitting atop his waist, purposely leaning her rear against his thighs.

For a second, Zilla Jr couldn't believe it. Here was a female kaiju, the first female he had ever laid eyes upon, and greedily did those eyes awe at her stunning body. Not only was she absolutely jaw dropping, but she also wanted to use his body much in the same way he wanted to use hers. Was he dreaming? Or was God, fate, or mother nature just giving him a reward for all his past troubles?

Komodithrax leaned down and surprise attacked Zilla Jr, smothering her lips against his. The force sent a muffled yelp out of Zilla, which soon turned into a muffled chuckle. Komodithrax infiltrated his laughing mouth with her silky hot tongue and slithered all around like a frantic snake while Zilla's own tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. Her back curved, making her naval point down at Zilla's chest. So lost was Zilla in ecstasy that his hands instinctfully clamped onto her lower back, right onto the curve. Shivers went down Komodithrax's spine, and she managed a muffled giggle as she made out with her lover.

Zilla Jr was in heaven, greedily licking at her tongue and pushing his way into her mouth for some exploring of his own. He couldn't help but moan in between kisses. This had never happened to his body before. He was experiencing all these new feelings and desires he never even knew existed. Soon enough, the inevitable male arousal came. Not for the first time surprisingly…

When he was younger, he had experienced few arousals before. Few, but definitely real. It was of no particular reason of course; they just came as part of the natural process of growing up and developing more and more of his body systems.

Now that he was older, he finally had a reason for his arousal, and his member began rising as he carried on with his session with Komi. After a few moments, she abruptly stopped and squeaked with a look of surprise on her face. Zilla was left with an open, drooling mouth as he panted and stared up at her in confusion. "W-whuh?"

Komodithrax turned her head and looked behind her and down at her backside, putting her finger to her mouth in a questioning manner. She couldn't see anything, but she definitely felt something move against her. Slowly, she felt movement underneath her and giggled, turning back to Zilla Jr with a naughty expression on her face. He smiled innocently. "What's wrong?"

Komi turned her head slyly at him. "You know exactly what's wrong. And it ain't wrong, either hon'. You're little fella's poking up at my butt!"

Zilla Jr became red hot and blushed harshly. "Oh my, uh, s-sorry..." Now that she mentioned it, he felt it against her soft cheeks. And now that he felt it, he was loving every bit of it! God, it felt so good.

Komi laughed. "What's so bad about that? It's letting me know how badly you want me!" She cackled while Zilla Jr snickered, embarrassed.

She climbed off of him and lay next to him, smiling and seducing him with her amazing eyes. Her right leg lay over his legs, and she snuggled closer to him and wrapped herself more tightly to him until their faces were mere centimeters apart. All the warm sensations she gave Zilla made him even hotter, and his manhood poke up and stiffened even more, begging for attention. He was so excited, it prodded at Komodithrax's lower waist, incredibly close to her sensitive entrance. She gasped and flinched a little, but she still withheld from looking at Zilla Jr's arousal. There was one thing that had to be done beforehand.

"S-so, we're really gonna do this?" Komi asked in a quiet shy voice. Her face glowed a pinkish red above her snout with an open smirk.

Zilla Jr stayed silent for a few seconds. Did she actually want to go through with this? He knew HE certainly did, but what about her? Both of them had never mated before, and once they did so, there was no going back…

"Only if you're completely sure, Komi." Zilla Jr said with a smile. His loins still burned and longed for her silky touch, but his mad love for the girl reminded him that she was important, not her body.

Komodithrax exhaled lightly and nodded with a grin. "I...I do want this Z-Zilla." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Well, that was a little hard to get out. Now it was Zilla Jr's move. She wondered what he was going to-

"Woaah!" She cried out in laughter when she felt Zilla Jr's warm hands tip her over on her back, laying comfortably on the soft dirt ground. He cackled and rolled over, sitting in front of her on his knees and covering his privates.

Komi lifted her head and looked at Zilla, then his hands that hid the real-deal. "S-so...ready?" She looked back up at the boy, both blushing intensely. She could quite literally see the red line across his snout, amplified by his shy but lusty eyes. His black pupils expanded, proving his desire for her. Zilla looked down at his hands and trembled slightly before looking back at Komodithrax. "….y-yeah. H-he-here it i-is..." His eyes clenched shut as he gulped nervously and lifted his head skyward. Komi braced herself, but couldn't help purring delicately at Zilla. God, he was so shy, but it was so cute!

At last, his hands began their liftoff. Beads of sweat dribbled down Zilla Jr's face as he panted lightly, whimpering every now and then. Komi waited anxiously, her eyes widening, awaiting the tool that nature had intended for him to use on her. She felt the muscles in her loins burn with desire, and her concealed breasts beneath her skin became excited. A nearly inaudible moan escaped her mouth, but stopped as soon as she noticed Zilla's hands covering his eyes, shaking and glowing pinkish-red. Then that meant…Komodithrax slowly lowered her vision to his crotch.

There it stood, large and strong. Thick and firm, it flinched slightly with lust; the pink flesh revealing itself from his grayish-white foreskin that folded back neatly to reveal all of his tender yet rock-hard meat. The shaft held a healthy pulsating vein that traveled up to the sensitive glans. Two moderately sized spheres bulged with the same grayish-white skin, soft in texture and look. Overall healthy organs, appealing to gaze upon.

Komodithrax's face had turned dark red, impressed with wide eyes, thinking to herself "Holy GEEZ it's huge! I knew Zilla was basically an adult already, but I didn't expect THIS! Wait...that's going INSIDE OF ME?!" The realization bore down on her, but she didn't show her sudden worry. God...would that thing break her?

Zilla Jr refused to remove his hands from his eyes and look down at Komi. He continued to trembled and whimper. "I-is it...t-too small for y-you?"

Was that really the reason why he was so terrified…

Forgetting her worries, Komodithrax whooped with laughter and lost her breath repeatedly. Zilla Jr had not been expecting her to cackle so loudly, and he removed his hands from his eyes and looked down blushing in confusion. "Wh-whuh?"

She carried on for a few seconds more before settling down to a giggle. "Oh Zilla! What makes you think I'd care about how big it is? I care about you!" She smiled and gazed at his nervous eyes.

Zilla Jr relaxed a bit. "Oh...well, thank you..."

Komi looked back at his member, staring for a few seconds before slowly narrowing her eyes. Zilla Jr's eyes paced back and forth nervously. It felt weird to have her observe his penis like it was some sort of scientific specimen, but he said nothing. His level of self control was quite impressive too; as badly as his erection begged for her delicious body, his face remained as it was...shy and red.

"In fact...I think it's quite sexy darlin'." Komodithrax said in a sly tone; eyes narrowed and tongue slithering around her lips. Her own arousal came to her virgin entrance. It became moist and soft; the outer skin silky and welcoming. She was not open just yet however, nor did her two hidden mounds show themselves from her bosom, though the time was nigh. Zilla Jr chuckled anxiously and rubbed his snout, wearing a dumb grin. "Hah! Er, th-thank you again..."

And much to the surprise of Komodithrax, Zilla Jr placed his hands on her legs and gently spread them apart, revealing her womanhood to his craving eyes. Shyly, she looked away and let him take it all on.

Zilla Jr stared down at her treasure with a gaping mouth. The small pocket looked perfect; it opened ever so slightly and leaked a very small amount of fluid. Komi began breathing faster with excitement. Zilla Jr was so impressed and embarrassed at what he saw that a thin line of hot blood drooled from his open nostril. Neither noticed however; the sheer sight of each others' goods locked them both in a realm of ecstasy, experimentation, and exploration.

Zilla Jr took a deep breath and popped his neck. "Okay K-Komi, here we g-go..." His hands clamped tightly on her thighs as he focused himself. Komodithrax said nothing. She continued to pant silently, and she could not bring herself to look down her torso and watch the grand entrance. She was excited, but also very worried. Zilla's little friend turned out to not be so little...how badly would it hurt?

She clenched her eyes and panted, waiting for the moment.

"Uh, K-Komi? I don't think I'm ready f-for that just yet."

Komodithrax opened her eyes and glanced up at Zilla Jr. "Wh-whaddya' mean?"

Zilla Jr took his hands off of her legs and let out a wavy sigh full of embarrassment. "I-I dunno exactly...I j-just..." He looked up and covered his mouth with his hands and breathed slowly, closing his eyes, saddened by his weakness to carry on with the task of manhood. And he was almost an adult! Sheesh, and he can't even do the simplest thing that all creatures desire above all other things…

Suddenly, Zilla Jr's eyes ripped open widely and took his hands off of his mouth. "Ungh!" He let out a squeak of surprise as he looked down at the cause.

Komodithrax was on all fours facing him with her right hand on his penis, curiously rubbing up and down the shaft and toying with the tip. Every time her finger brushed against his glans, he shuddered even more while his arousal became even stronger. It was the first time he had ever known a female's touch. He didn't know what to do, so he turned his head to the side, nervously glancing back at Komi and waiting for her to finish whatever it was she was doing.

Komodithrax looked up with an innocent face while her hand worked on his member. "Does it feel good, Zilla?"

Zilla Jr gulped and remained quiet for a few seconds, stunned by the unusual sensation he was experiencing. "...y-yes, I like it..." Nervously, he sniffled and waited for her response.

Komi looked back down at his genitals, admiring the stiffness and appealing color to it when suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Without looking up at Zilla Jr, she stopped caressing it and found a good grip towards the bottom of the shaft. "Well, maybe you need a little more encouragement. Let me help with that."

With seemingly no hesitation, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sliding it over his head and shaft. She closed over it and began moving back and forth gently while her tongue slithered around it, moistening the whole thing with her hot saliva. The sudden rush of sensations overcame Zilla Jr briefly. His eyes bulged and his gaping mouth quaked with uncontrolled sensation. "…..AAAUUUUGH! OOOAAAH!" Like magic, his erection became even harder and twitched in Komodithrax's mouth. She felt this and blushed even redder than she already was. Well, she was doing something right!

Her head continued to bob back and forth, sucking and licking gently with rising speed and roughness. So great was the feeling that Zilla Jr collapsed on his back, letting out another loud moan of pleasure. "Aaah!" OhmyGod! Ohh..." But Komi was prepared for this. She followed his fallen body, keeping her moth closed on his enormous manhood. Now Zilla Jr lay much in the same way that she had been a few moments ago, and Komodithrax rested on her knees, resting her chest comfortably in between Zilla's legs. Finally, her eyes opened and looked at her mate, who was panting and moaning like a girl. His shocked eyes locked with hers while her mouth slid up and down his shaft.

Then, Komodithrax took her mouth off of his penis, taking in a good breath of air. A thin line of saliva connected from her bottom lip to the glans. She looked at the swaying erection. It stood tall and proud, boasting its' strength and size to her. Komi panted for a few more moments before looking back at Zilla Jr. "W-would you like me to continue?"

Zilla Jr did not answer right away. He was still panting from the incredible sensation. He already longed for her hot and watery mouth to return to his member. "Y-yeah!" He was barely able to get the words out.

Komodithrax smiled before looking down at her chest. Underneath, her breasts were fully erect, begging to be set free from her concealing scales. With a new look in her narrowed eyes, she winked at Zilla Jr provocatively while her hands brushed over her chest. Zilla Jr watched in interest, still panting. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when her perfect mounds revealed themselves.

Two beautiful balls of silky skin and flesh hung proudly from her bosom. The curves were perfect, complimented by their almost too perfect size, which was not too big nor too small. Erect, pink nipples pointed from the breasts, capping the two mounds off with their hypnotic beauty and color. Komodithrax looked down at her assets and giggled lightly, bouncing the two and unintentionally showing off the bounciness of her petite breasts. She was already blushing at her maximum redness. Zilla Jr awed at them with all sorts of new desires and feelings running through his body. "W-wow...you're so damn hot K-Komi!"

Komodithrax smiled a shuddering smile before lowering her head back to his member, which had begun leaking a clear, oily liquid. "Hmm, time to get back at it, wouldn't you say?"

Zilla Jr nodded immediately, desperate for her touch.

And with that, she set right back to work. Her mouth traveled up and down his shaft like an elevator, lubricating the whole package while Zilla Jr moaned and panted. His legs vibrated with all these strong sensations. Komodithrax carried on with her task, licking around the head and shaft and even going as deep as all the way to her throat. Eventually, she stopped and took her searing mouth off of his cock. Zilla Jr wanted to tell her to continue, but his moans overpowered his ability to speak. But then he moaned even louder with her next trick.

Grasping her breasts, Komodithrax hoisted them onto Zilla's shaft, squeezing it in between the two mounds. She giggled and moved up and down, pleasuring her mate all she could. The silky skin fired up his member to the point where a new sensation began rising in Zilla Jr, and it rose fast as well.

"Oh K-Komi! Something's c-coming! You nee..you n...ugh! Augh!" Komodithrax paid attention to Zilla's words, but whatever was coming must have been good. So she took her breasts off and immediately set back to sucking. Her head moved up and down rapidly, increasing the sensations and causing the new feeling in Zilla Jr to rise even faster. Moaning and almost shouting, he could no longer control himself and grasped onto her head with his hands. Komi was surprised, but did nothing while Zilla Jr controlled her head, moving it up and down his member rapidly. His loins and thighs tightened with all the pleasure he was feeling. Komodithrax let him use her like this. After all, she had been doing all the work previously!

Finally, the moment of climax came. Zilla Jr felt a hot liquid run up through his shaft and cried out, all the muscles in his body tightening as a white jet erupted inside of Komi's mouth. She had not been expecting such a result, but she remained still while Zilla held her in place, shooting his hot load down her throat and splattering the roof and walls of her mouth. His cry of pleasure soon stopped. His muscles calmed down while his hands slid off of Komi's head, who waited patiently for him to cease his sudden sex drive.

Zilla Jr's mouth lay open, awed at the incredible sensation he just felt. So...that was ejaculation.

Komodithrax lifted her mouth from his cock, two lines of semen still connected to her lips. She wiped her mouth and spat out the unusual tasting fluid. Her eyes were wincing while she licked her lips and wiped away. "Ugghh...that's a weird taste. Like fish, but somehow weirder."

Zilla Jr managed a laugh in between his panting. A thin line of saliva drooled from the corner of his mouth. "S-sorry. If I'd have known, I would've p-pulled out...BUT IT WAS SO GOOD."

Komodithrax giggled again and smiled at Zilla Jr. "Well, if that felt good...ready for more stuff?" She backed up slightly and lay with her torso facing upwards. The entire time, her seducing eyes gazed at Zilla's, encouraging him to make his move.

Zilla Jr gasped lightly at first, but slowly, the sexiest look in his orange eyes stared back at Komi, and his mouth twisted into a toothy grin. He sat up to lean forward and rest his hands on Komodithrax's spread knees. Smiling suggestively at each other, the two were back in the same position they had originally started in.

Komodithrax noticed that Zilla Jr's shyness seemed to be minimal now. Full of confidence, he gripped his meat and positioned it directly in front of her entrance. But before he entered, he looked at Komodithrax, full of love and care. "Only if you're ready, Komi."

What he said made her smile. Amidst the intensity of their sexual urges and drives, Zilla still wanted the best for her. He was literally asking for her consent to take her virginity. And she would rather have no one else but him be the one to bear that honor. "Yes, Zilla...just be sweet and slow, okay?"

Zilla Jr nodded excitedly and blew a kiss to her. Without wasting any more time outside of her body, he inserted his flesh into hers. Such soft skin! The feeling was incredible to Zilla Jr. Komodithrax gasped lightly when she felt the tip enter her vulva. She breathed collectively, trying to get used to the feeling of something like this inside of her.

Zilla continued his journey until he felt an abrupt stop. Komodithrax flinched and squeaked. A thin wall of hymen blocked the rest of her genitals off. Confused, he looked at Komi for guidance. She stared back at him before saying "Just go really slow...that thing's gotta go if you want to go on."

Zilla Jr tilted his head. "Uh, alright then...tell me if it hurts too much, and we'll stop." She nodded and reached her hand out to him, which he gladly took hold of.

For the next minute or so, the two worked with each other, gently breaking the hymen to allow access to the rest of her vagina.

Zilla: "Does it hurt?"

Komi: "Y-yeah, kind of."

Zilla: "Then do you want me to stop?"

Komi: "Nonono! No, it's okay."

Zilla: "Alright then." *pushes in rather fast*

Komi: "Oh! OH! Too much! Too fast!"

Zilla: *stops instantly* "Are you okay?!"

Komi: *giggles* "Just listen to when I say too much and go on, alrighty?"

Once Zilla Jr was through, the two stopped momentarily to rest. Zilla looked at Komi. "How bad was it?"

Komodithrax shrugged. "Not really bad at all! Which is weird because I was expecting it to hurt judging by how big your thing is." She snickered while Zilla Jr smiled and scratched his neck. "Well...ready?"

She nodded one last time. "Yup. Let's get on with it!"

Zilla Jr pushed in all the way, filling up the tight space in her inner walls. Komi had not been expecting such a sensation, and her leg muscles tensed up as her back arched. "WOAAAH!" Zilla stopped immediately. His frantic eyes watched her shocked face slowly settle down. She was already panting. "My God, Komi! Did I hurt you?!"

She glanced briefly at Zilla before her head fell back on the ground panting. "No! That was incredible! Keep going!"

"But I thought you said to go slo-"

"KEEP GOING!" Komi screeched out while laughing.

Zilla Jr chose not to argue. He was ecstatic to comply to her request, and he happily did so. For the next five minutes or so, the two panted together, sweating and moaning in harmony. Her tight virgin walls constricted around his penis, lubricating and pleasuring it all at the same time. The two began shouting in pleasure, causing various birds to start flying off into the night sky. The feeling became so good that Komodithrax lifted her legs and wrapped them around his butt for a better sensation. Zilla moaned even louder at the improvement.

While Zilla Jr thrusted, a naughty idea grew in Komodithrax's mind. Without telling him to prepare, she suddenly lunged upward and forward, tackling Zilla to the ground much to his shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

She had him pinned down, his legs and arms spread like a starfish. Her hands rested on his muscular chest and belly while she slid down on his member again. Zilla Jr shut up and got straight back to groaning in delight. "Ooooooohhhhh….g-go on..." Komodithrax smiled victoriously. She had successfully saddled her partner.

Arching her back, she bounced on Zilla, using her thick backside to her advantage and boosting her buoyancy. Once again, Zilla Jr lost control and roared out in ecstasy while his hands swerved behind Komodithrax and grasped onto her butt. She shouted in approval "Needed something to hold onto, eh?!"

Zilla Jr could not answer. The sensations were too great! The inside of her untouched tunnel were pillowey and tight at the same time. Her spherical breasts bounced with heavenly bounciness. And her backside...God, it was so solid and bouncy at the same time! No other creature could have possibly achieved perfection such as this!

For another eight minutes, she dominated him. She was his ruler, using his body as a tool for her pleasure. And it worked both ways.

Zilla Jr cried out while bouncing her "I-I think I'm already ab-about to-"

He never finished. His words were drowned out by his moans as Komodithrax sped her bouncing up and impaled herself onto him until the moment of climax came around again. With a mighty roar, Zilla Jr suddenly lifted himself up, holding Komodithrax by the rear and releasing his jet into her. She cried out and winced her eyes. The hot, sticky liquid shot up into her vagina, splattering the walls and everywhere. He held onto her, not letting go until he was certain that none of his seed would miss its' target.

Finally, the two dropped to the ground, completely exhausted. Zilla Jr allowed Komodithrax to fall on his torso for a better landing than the dirt ground. They panted and panted until their breaths slowed to a calm, controlled rhythm. He caressed her sides gently. She sighed and turned her head to his, licking his neck and cheek. "I...I'm yours now. I belong to you, Zilla."

Zilla Jr nodded with tired eyes. "Y-yeah...your mine. No one else's but mine." And he smiled with her.

Komodithrax was already falling asleep. His warm seed rest inside of her while she herself rested on her love. For a first time sex session, this was truly something else.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, and if you haven't already, go give Godzilla: Pathos a read! Thank you all!


End file.
